Mi otro sueño
by YeahForeverMe
Summary: Tú también eres mi sueño Hinata. Desde pequeño siempre soñé con ser Hokage y sabía que si eso se cumplía me sentiría realizado, pero había un sueño que aún no sabía que tenía: formar una familia contigo. A pesar de que ser Hokage significó mucho para mí sé que sin ti mi vida no hubiera estado completa. No quiero que mi sueño acabe, te amo y siempre te amaré


No sé qué decir, sinceramente ni sé porqué he escrito esto. Simplemente mientras me quedaba dormida me planteé un par de cosas y al final acabó surgiendo este fic. Me hubiera gustado que quedara mejor, pero esto es lo que hay.

* * *

Al mirar a Hinata quien estaba postrada en la cama desde la silla de al lado no pudo evitar pensar que era increíblemente hermosa a pesar de su cabello canoso por la edad, algunas arrugas casi imperceptibles de su rostro y su frágil aspecto. Adoraba que sus dulces rasgos y su serenidad siguieran allí independientemente del transcurso del tiempo. Sin embargo mirarla le partía el corazón ya que sabía que no la podía seguir observando por mucho tiempo, porque la enfermedad que ella padecía se la arrebataría apenas a los sesenta años de edad.

-¿Por qué no llamamos otra vez a Sakura? Quizás haya dado con una cura -sugirió otra vez aferrándose a la idea de que aún se podía hacer algo y su esposa se quedaría con él más tiempo

-Naruto, no podemos molestar más a Sakura con esto. Sabes que también está sufriendo por no poder ayudarme, pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer -con las pocas fuerzas que tenía Hinata movió su mano para posarla sobre la suya para ofrecerle consuelo- Ya le estoy más que agradecida por guardar este secreto de los demás, no quiero que me vean en este estado y se preocupen por mí. Además no tienen porqué sufrir por algo que es inevitable como tú.

-Esto está mal, es demasiado pronto -estaba seguro de que sonaba realmente desesperado, lo cual sabía que no ayudaba en nada

-Cariño, yo tampoco quiero irme, pero en esta vida no siempre se puede elegir. Tuve una vida plena a tu lado y no estoy arrepentida de nada. Quiero que seas fuerte para poder decirles a todos que fui feliz hasta el final ¿De acuerdo? -entonces su bella esposa le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- Así que por qué no cambiamos de tema

-Intentaré dar lo mejor -con esfuerzo pudo devolverle también una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca- La verdad es que hay algo importante que quiero contarte:

¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos? Tú estabas siendo intimidada por un grupo de niños mayores y yo te ayudé pensando que podía con ellos, ya que de esta forma demostraría que era digno de ser el mejor ninja de la aldea y por tanto el futuro Hokage. Es muy duro admitir que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por recordar esto, para mí en ese momento eras simplemente una niña a la que quería ayudar y ni siquiera me fijé bien en cómo eras o quién eras. Tan centrado estaba en mi sueño de ser aceptado, que no me molesté ni por un segundo en fijarme que alguien ya lo había hecho: alguien que me había querido a pesar de ser odiado y muy problemático desde el primer momento. Al final simplemente me olvidé de aquel hecho por completo y cuando nos volvimos compañeros en la Academia no te reconocí. De hecho, era tan sumamente idiota que simplemente te veía como una niña muy rara porque cada vez que te miraba apartabas la vista y te sonrojabas, sin notar cuánto te gustaba. En ese momento estaba persiguiendo ciegamente a Sakura, buscando ganarle por lo menos en algo a Sasuke, ignorando muchas cosas a mi alrededor... Ignorándote a ti.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que a pesar de que en ese entonces me parecías rara me agradabas de esa manera. Fue gracias algunas cosas que pasaron como esa pelea con Neji durante el examen Chunin en la que te esforzaste tanto, negándote a darte por vencida hasta caer casi muerta, y después cuando yo lo tuve que enfrentar pero tenía poca confianza en mis habilidades y tú me animaste destacando mis puntos fuertes. Aún así solo te consideré como una simple amiga, por desgracia ni siquiera hablábamos mucho en ese tiempo. Poco después surgieron un montón de cosas: apareció Orochimaru, quien puso ese sello en Sasuke; él se fue en busca de su venganza, abandonando la aldea; conocí a Jiraiya y me fui a entrenar con él durante unos años. Cuando volví a pesar de todo seguí fijándome únicamente en Sakura y claramente aún no vi que me querías incluso cuando tus ojos brillaban de manera especial y al saludarte por la felicidad te desmayaste. No vi lo bonita que te habías vuelto, tu lindo pelo largo y azulado, ni tu físico que se había desarrollado con los años. En resumen, no vi nada como siempre.

Sinceramente, tampoco tuvimos mucho tiempo para disfrutar de nuestra adolescencia, porque al volver las cosas simplemente se complicaron más. Aún recuerdo el dolor por la muerte de Jiraiya, quien ha llegado a ser muy importante para mí, a manos de Pain, asimismo la lucha con él y cuando me salvaste. Sin ninguna clase de duda te paraste delante de Pain a pesar de que no tenías ni una sola oportunidad y luchaste para salvarme. Cuando te vi caer simplemente enloquecí, quizás los sentimientos que aún no sabía que tenía se estaban intentando manifestar. Además, en ese momento también te declaraste y dijiste que me querías. Aún no me puedo creer que haya ignorado eso. Quizás no era el momento y tampoco entendí lo que realmente querías decir, pero de alguna manera siento que al no contestar incluso cuando todo el caos llegó a su fin fue una forma de despreciar tus sentimientos

No hubo descanso tampoco después de Pain, incluso comenzó la IV Guerra Ninja y las esperanzas de todos pendían de un hilo. Todos perdimos a muchas personas importantes en esa batalla, entre ellas a Neji. Cuando sucedió estuve a punto de tocar fondo y caer en la oscuridad, pero otra vez allí estabas tú. Otra vez salvándome, diciéndome que Neji se había sacrificado por el bien de todos, que lo que él deseaba era paz después de tanto dolor y había puesto sus esperanzas en mí. Gracias a ti pude recuperarme y si bien hubo muchos altibajos después, salimos victoriosos. Incluso Sasuke volvió a la aldea, por lo que yo me sentía satisfecho.

Al conseguir la paz anhelada todo fue mucho más tranquilo, aunque durante un tiempo tuvimos que ayudar a arreglar los destrozos causados. Después pasaron dos años hasta que pude entender por fin tus sentimientos. Durante dos años simplemente te traté de manera neutra y nuestra relación sentimental prácticamente no avanzó. Cambié bastante al pasar a través de tantas situaciones difíciles, pero al final no pude deshacerme de mi idiotez y seguía ignorando a la chica más dulce del mundo. Es molesto recordar como me comporté cuando intentaste declararte antes de irnos a salvar a tu hermana; es incluso más molesto pensar que de no haber sido por esa misión no me hubiera dado cuenta de que te quería y nuestros caminos no se hubieran juntado. Me aterrorizo de solo pensar en la mínima posibilidad de que esto último ocurriera.

Tuve que casi perderte para ver lo que tenía justo delante de mis narices y te juro que no puedo expresarte en palabras cuánto dolió pensar que me habías rechazado. Me costó más de 10 años y tuve que entrar en un genjutsu para entender cuán profundo era tu amor por mi. Pero desde ese día me prometí mostrarte el suficiente amor como para compensar todos los años en los que simplemente tuviste que mirar mi espalda sin poder estar a mi lado y hacerte sonreír cada día. El problema era que seguía sintiendo que yo era el que recibía demasiado, eras la novia perfecta y yo me sentía muy afortunado. Así poco después de salir oficialmente como pareja sin dudar dos veces te propuse matrimonio y tú me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo al decir que sí.

Durante nuestro matrimonio jamás dejaste de apoyarme y aún más importante, me diste dos maravillosos niños. Cuando conseguí ser Hokage me sentí muy feliz por haber cumplido mi sueño y esa felicidad siguió allí, pero a veces era realmente duro estas separado de vosotros y sé que a Boruto fue a quien más le afectó. Te agradezco por seguir amándome, dando lo mejor a pesar que nuestro tiempo juntos fuera más escaso y por creer siempre en mí.

Ojalá pudieras quedarte conmigo más tiempo, porque tú también eres mi sueño Hinata. Desde pequeño siempre soñé con ser Hokage y sabía que si eso se cumplía me sentiría completo, pero había un sueño que aún no sabía que tenía: formar una familia contigo. A pesar de que ser Hokage significó mucho para mí sé que sin ti mi vida no hubiera estado completa. No quiero que mi sueño acabe, te amo y siempre te amaré y supongo que perderte ahora quedándome solo es mi castigo por todos esos años que te hice esperar.

A esas alturas no podía contener las lágrimas y empezaron a caer en contra de su voluntad. Odiaba ser tan impotente, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo ya que había prometido que intentaría ser fuerte

-Esto no es ningún castigo, Naruto. Incluso cuando miraba tu espalda me sentía increíblemente afortunada por el simple hecho de haber conocido a una persona tan maravillosa como tú, creí que estaba claro. Durante toda mi vida fuiste el sol que iluminó mi camino e independientemente de cómo ha llegado a pasar, pude llegar a estar a tu lado y ser feliz. Es más que suficiente -el tono de su voz iba disminuyendo cada vez más- Te amo con toda mi alma y ni siquiera la muerte podrá cambiarlo -y esas fueron las últimas palabras de su Hinata antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre

* * *

No estoy segura de esto, en estos momentos me estoy preguntando si debería subirlo o no. Tengo serias dudas acerca de la aceptación de este fic. Estaba indecisa entre escribir algo de lemon o esto, quizás debería haber elegido lo otro.


End file.
